There are many types of access devices including ladders used to gain access to lofts, and elevated and remote locations. The majority are bulky, consuming otherwise useful space when fitted and stored in the loft, they are complex and difficult to install and often difficult and often dangerous to use. Some modern ladder types are more compact using telescopic and concertina configurations and these are generally easier to install, easier and safer to use and take up less space. A most effective ladder used for gaining access to a loft or from one place to another is one that can be located wholly within the access aperture or loft door hatch so taking up none or any useful floor or space. Location totally within the access aperture or door hatch also enables good access to the ladder from either side to release, lower and extend the ladder below or above that aperture. A compact nested ladder used for this purpose has many other benefits. The smaller are the elevation and plan profiles and volume of the retracted ladder assembly the more loft access apertures and door hatches it can be fitted to without modification. The smaller, simpler, and lighter is the closed retracted ladder assembly and mounting the easier it is to fit and use.
Other features such as spring biasing, low operational loads, safe lowering and extension of the ladder and safe closing and retracting of the ladder add to the benefits the ladder can offer the user and installer. While some ladders already provide solutions for the installer and user there is still much opportunity for improvement. Further reducing the size, weight and bulk of the closed retracted ladder, making the ladder easier and faster to open and close, and making the ladder easier, quicker and safer to install are features and benefits of this invention, a compact, quick to fit and quick to release, cantilevered mounted, self supporting access device.
There are various types of compact telescopic or multi-section extending ladders that are suited to being adapted for use as a ladder for accessing lofts or attics. Many of the existing designs have substantial supporting frames, structures and mechanisms to allow the ladder to be fixed and supported near to the loft access aperture. Their bulk and complexity make them difficult to install and use, and take up unnecessary space in the access aperture and space above and around the access aperture.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the aforementioned problems and provide an access device with a highly compact access structure, which fulfils all of the necessary safety requirements. In particular, it is an object to provide an access device that can be stored wholly within the access aperture or above and within the door profile.